Shinoa Hīragi
Shinoa Hīragi 「柊 シノア, Hīragi Shinoa」is the main female protagonist of the ''Owari no Seraph'' series and the younger sister of Mahiru Hīragi. She was appointed as his supervisor when she first met Yūichirō Hyakuya during his punishment. She is a sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and the leader of her squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance She has a short, small figure with long grayish purple hair pinned up at the back with a black or purple bow with side braids and brown eyes. At the beginning of the series, she is shown wearing her school uniform, a gray with light blue design sailor fuku. However, after Yūichirō was accepted into the Moon Demon Company, Shinoa is often seen wearing her JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with two rows of gold buttons on the front, light green trims around both of her cuffs and shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère that passing under and around her side, an armband on her left arm, a standing collar that has a bow tie around it and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. As well as a pair of white gloves, black skirt, dark gray pantyhose and knee-high black boots. Her casual appearance doesn't differentiate much from her JIDA uniform. The minor differences is she doesn't have her gloves along with the bow tie on her collar and wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a camisole over it instead. In chapter 8, Shinoa tells Yūichirō, she is still growing because her elder sister turned out to be a very beautiful and very busty woman.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 8, Page 9 Personality She has a sarcastic attitude and doesn't put much emotions into her words. Shinoa is somewhat perverted and enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. She generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She keeps many secrets. Although Shinoa is inexperienced, she leads her squad well and remains levelheaded in battle. Because of her circumstances with the Hīragi family, Shinoa grew up without knowing what a sibling even is and never truly cared about anyone until her current squad was formed. She greatly respects Yūichirō's resolve and feelings toward his family and wants to help him. However, it wasn't until after she lost the mock battle between her squad and Guren Ichinose's three-man squad in chapter 26, did Shinoa finally realize the fear of losing someone important to her and even a tiny mistake or her pranks can cost her family their lives. Also, she and her squad can grow even stronger and the closer they grow, the more powerful they'll become.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 25, Pages 28-45Owari No Seraph: Chapter 26, Pages 1-27 It is shown in chapter 10 that Shinoa has a vulnerable complex about her short stature when Yūichirō and Shihō teased her for being too short to drive a car, she then proceeded by materializing her Cursed Gear and "executed" them.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 10, Pages 9-10 She later develops feelings for Yūichirō, but they do not appear to be reciprocated.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 14, Page 37 History Before the fall, Shinoa and her elder sister, Mahiru Hīragi, were conceived through artificial insemination by using the seeds of Tenri Hīragi in a demon-possessed woman. Maihiru was a great genius and Guren Ichinose's fiancée. She overshadowed Shinoa so much that their father never showed any interest in her. Although Mahiru developed the Cursed Gears that the JIDA now relies on today, she betrayed the Hīragi family and was the perpetrator of a huge incident. She went insane and became possessed by the demon curse, which led to Guren killing her. This is a large part of the reason the Hīragi Family shuns Shinoa and still retains the rank of sergeant. She has been working under Guren. Story Second Shibuya High Arc Shiona supervises Yūichirō Hyakuya and knows his background, which allows Shinoa to understand Yūichirō's antisocial behavior. She tells him to Yūichirō to cooperate. She tells him his punishment will end once he makes friends. When he does not believe her, she hands Yūichirō a hand-written message from Guren. When Yūichirō tries to save Yoichi Saotome from bullies, she warns him last-second that harming a civilian will extend his punishment, leading to him getting hit. After Yūichirō fights an escaped vampire during the second chapter, she meets Guren. Once Yū wakes up, she welcomes him and Yoichi to the Moon Demon Company. In the following chapter, she teases Yū about being popular because he received a love letter from the girl he saved, but Yū shows no interest in the letter. She manifests her cursed gear demon, Shikama Doji, whom she has a contract with. Yū demands that she hand her demon over, but she informs him that he cannot use a demon that has already been contracted to someone else. When the boys who bullied Yoichi in the previous chapter chase Yoichi to beg for help, she tells them that anyone entering one of the army's class-1 restricted zones is severely punished and possibly executed. In reality, the student was probably possessed by a demon. She reveals that the entire school is a training ground for the army where demons are kept in the basement. Any students who tolerate the aura without going insane are recruited to the army, meaning that students there either go mad or else join the army. She takes Yū and Yoichi into the shrine underneath the school, where they find the student Yūji possessed by a demon in an ax. Yū grabs the ax, battling the demon in his mind. He surprises her by breaking free of the thrall of the demon's illusion by willpower alone, and he convinces her to pass word onto her superiors. In chapter 4, she laughs at Yū's face, asking if he got in a fight. In reality, she knows that Kimizuki waited for him to measure his strength, and she is only playing dumb. When they pair up during class, she intentionally makes Yoichi her partner so that Yū is forced to pair with Kimizuki. At the end of the chapter, she informs Guren that Yū and Kimizuki are both candidates for the Black Demon Series weaponry since they both have strong desires and heart-breaking kindness. The strong desires would increase the power of the weapon while the kindness would prevent takeover by the demon. Guren decides to prepare to take the throne out from under the main family, which is actually her own family. In chapter 5, Shinoa notices that Yū earned a zero on on his spellcraft exam, and she snatches it, flaunting it about the classroom. When Lieutenant Colonel Guren tests the students to see if they are qualified to try for the Black Demon Series weaponry, she endures the test better than Yū or Kimizuki, although she is not as unfazed by it as Yoichi is. Although she is qualified to try for that powerful of a weapon, she uses Shikama Doji, which is a lower level of cursed gear. Guren asks her why she did not pass out when she was supposed to, and she made it look so easy. Guren jokingly tells her to die. When Yoichi becomes possessed and Guren orders Yū and Kimizuki to kill him, she asks Guren to rescind his orders because it is too much for new soldiers. Yoichi surprises her when he, like Yū, also breaks free of the demon on his own. Shinjuku Arc She collects Yū for their first mission, and Mitsuba Sangu joins their squad as their fifth member. Shinoa and Mitsuba have known each other for a long time, and Shinoa often addresses her as "Mitsu." Mitsu and Shinoa quickly get into a fight, and Guren breaks it up. They proceed on their first mission to Harajuku to crush the vampire enclave and free the humans. Shinoa finds it cute that Mitsu lectures the new recruits. She and Mitsu explain that they should not rescue a girl being chased by a Horseman because she is clearly bait. Why? It is impossible for a girl to survive on her own in this world. At no surprise to her, Yū charges in, and the rest of the squad backs him up. When Mitsu hits and scolds Yū, Shinoa tells him that Mitsu also has a painful past. Chapter 9 opens up with Shinoa and Mitsu taking a shower. Mitsu rants about Yū's insubordination, and Shinoa teases her about falling in love with Yū. Shinoa tells Mitsu that the demise of her previous squad was not her fault, and Mitsu tells her to stay in her own damn shower. Shinoa promptly invades Mitsu's shower, and screaming ensues. At the Omotesando Station Entrance in Tokyo, Shinoa briefs the squad on their orders and strictly forbids independent action. They slaughter the vampires successfully, but the livestock are terrified that they no longer have vampires to protect them from the Horsemen. They say that there is no room for them in Shibuya or Shinjuku or anywhere else controlled by the Demon Army due to their population regulations, which is in direct disagreement with what Shinoa told Yū in chapter 3. Considering that the cities are largely experimental grounds, there may be more behind these regulations than what the livestock know. Shinoa informs the livestock that there is now enough room in Shibuya to accommodate the livestock from the Omotesando Station. In the following chapter, Shinoa's squad heads to Shinjuku. Shinoa addresses the Hummer that Kimizuki hotwires as the "Shinoa Dream-Liner" and gets in the driver's seat. Unfortunately, she is too short to see above the wheel, and Kimizuki and Yū have a blast laughing at her and calling her a runt. She beats them up, and they decide to not make fun of her height anymore. On the way to Shinjuku, they encounter Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford and crash their short-lived Hummer into them. He attacks the squad, coming at Shinoa from behind, but Kimizuki defends her while Yū cuts off his arm. Shinoa decides how they should face him until Crowley's female aides arrive. Changing her plan, she orders her squad to go all-out, warning them that some of them may die. Fortunately, Ferid summons Crowley to the 5th Street intersection. Shinoa's squad reaches Shinjuku, and she tutors the new recruits on drugging up. One pill increases the synchronization with a demon to 150%, and the second increases it to 180% but may kill the user by sending the him/her into shock. Three pills rupture all of the user's internal organs. Furthermore, the pills only last a total of fifteen minutes before dropping the synchronization down to 0%. In order to watch out for this consequence, they use timers that go off after 13 minutes, so the user knows to run to safety before becoming defenseless. The supplement takes 10 seconds to take effect. The commanding officer gives the order to take the supplements. Although she gives them that knowledge, the truth is that she gives Yū a different type of supplement under Guren's orders, which causes him to transform and lose his mind shortly afterward. During the battle in chapter 13, Shinoa advises Yū to leave Mika be for now in order to retreat. Crowley pins her down and samples her blood. Although Crowley frees her when he jumps away from Yū when Yū goes berserk, Yū attempts to kill Shinoa. Mika saves her life at great risk to himself entering in Yū's way when he tries to stab Shinoa, instead stabbing Mika in the back. Guren orders Shinoa to hug him, saying she can still save him, and the hug ceases Yū's transformation. Later, she attempts to get information about what happened from Guren, but he refuses to tell her anything, saying Yū will be fine in a few days and teasing that she might be in love with him. Post-Shinjuku Arc After a week, Yū wakes up. Shinoa teases him for crying about Mika. She lies about what happened in Shinjuku, telling him that he suddenly collapsed on the battlefield. She tells him a vampire dragged Mika away. Yū promises her to not attempt any sudden rescues right now. Yū touches her neck to look at her bite, making her blush tremendously until Mitsu walks in on them. It was completely innocent on Yū's part, confusing Mitsu. She tells Yū their squad is currently on leave. Catching Yū in the Spellcraft Research Library, Shinoa teases him for reading dirty books. She gives him information about transforming humans into vampires. She comments on Yū's newfound maturity. While Yū is in his meeting, she chats with Mitsu. She tells Mitsu that Mitsu was promoted just for being a Sangu, but Shinoa was not getting promoted, even though she is a Hīragi. She says she would turn down the offer of promotion if she did receive one. She asks Mitsu how much information she bribed the higher-ups with to get that promotion. She then teases Mitsu until Yū returns. IIn the following chapter, she meets with Yū, teasing him and asking him if he is looking into a woman's window to see a girl changing. He is not longer affected by her perverted thoughts. Shinoa agrees to help him save Mika, and he holds her hand when she gives in, causing her to blush. Once Guren throws Yū from the rooftop, she asks him about her sister in his sword. Guren said that if it is Shinoa, he would let her kill him. They discuss Mahiru. Shinoa begins the boys' training. On the streets of Shinjuku, she and Mitsu teach the boys how to go to the next level with their cursed gear. Once Yū goes unconscious, she agrees to tell Yū everything that happened. That night, she notices Kimizuki's kindness and tag-teams with Mitsu to ship Yū and Kimizuki as a yaoi couple, which Kimizuki instantly rejects. Once Yū wakes up, Kimizuki's training begins. When the two boys spar afterward, she notes that they are using special abilities, which should be impossible for possession-type demons. She says the three Black Demon Series users may be Guren's handpicked secret soldiers. The detailed reports on their past have been removed from the army's intelligence department. Nagoya Arc In chapter 23, Shinoa's squad meets in her room in the barracks for breakfast. Mitsu sets an omelet on fire, but Kimizuki saves them. Starting a serious conversation, Shinoa takes the opportunity to tease Kimizuki, saying that he is gay, which he vehemently denies. She tells Yū he was part of an experiment that made him lose control and attempt to kill her on the battlefield. The group discusses Guren, and they decide to follow him anyway. She makes her squad's official policy "Family takes care of family." On their way to the Ebina rest stop, she and Mitsu prank Yū, ditching him on the road and making him walk to their vehicle for ten minutes. After Yū gets behind the wheel, she tries the same thing on Kimizuki, but he catches up to them and puts his sword to Shinoa's and Mitsu's necks. The say the joke was Yoichi's idea. Thanks to her pranks, they arrive late, and Guren yells at her. Yū takes the blame. When Yū receives punishment in the following chapter, the rest of the squad charges in at the sound of his screaming. She rapidly sees that it was an illusion and destroys it. Guren says this punishment is for her. He says Shinoa does not get it since she has never had anyone important to her before and does not know what it is like to fear losing someone. Guren then challenges her to a battle: himself, Mito, and Shinya against her entire squad. Shinoa and Mitsu quickly explain their abilities and give out orders. Mito temporarily disables Shinoa's scythe, and Guren disarms her once she regains control. They analyze their sound defeat, and Mito informs her that she was utterly incompetent as a squad leader. Once the formation was broken, Shinoa should have ordered her squad to withdraw immediately to prevent further casualties. Shinoa meets Sergeant Makoto Narumi, and they head to Nagoya. Narumi commands both of their squads, and they attack Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. During the battle, Lucal Wesker grabs her scythe and swings her into Narumi's path, but Yū protects her. They defeat Lucal Wesker without further incident. Narumi's squad high-fives each other, and Shinoa really wants to do it, too, making her squad wonder if they have to. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Narumi jokes that Shinoa's excellent work as team leader was what got them by unscathed, and she does not manage a comeback quickly enough to avoid a glare from Aiko. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt the Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, the Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. Once they reach Nagoya City Hall, Guren looks at the hostages being used through a telescope and knows that they are being used as bait to lure them. Yu insists on bursting in and saving them. Narumi dismisses it as too dangerous and when Yu asks him what they should do, Narumi asks Guren what they should do. Guren suggests that they snipe them from their position and see if they can lure them out but says that if there are too many of them, they are to abandon the hostages and run. Yu shouts that they can't do that. Shinoa interrupts Yu and asks Guren what their priorities are. In order, he says that their top priority is to maintain their numbers, letting no one die. Their second priority is to free the hostages and lastly, getting the hostages out alive. Narumi states that this is because they are needed for another mission after this. Guren then says that they need to keep the vampires occupied in Aichi Prefecture for as long as they can so they can buy enough time for the main forces in Shibuya to get prepared. After Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sometime later, Yoichi reports on the situation with Guren's squad to the squad and Yu insists on rescuing him. Shinoa agrees with him but says they only have five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a member of the Hīragi Family, Shinoa proves herself qualified to handle a weapon of the Black Demon Series when Guren engulfed the classroom with his Cursed Gear's aura in chapter 6, albeit the weapon she wields is a lower class. She leads her squad well. She remains levelheaded and takes a analytical approach at dire situations. She is knowledgeable about weapons, demons, and vampires as well as the army politics. Demon Weapon Shikama Douji1.png Shikama Douji2.png *'Shikama Dōji' 「四鎌童子, lit. Four-Scythe Child」: A manifestation-type demon weapon strongest at mid-range. Shinoa takes out a pen-length black rod and spins it, which then transforms into a black massive scythe with a thick, black aura around it. She can call out the demon, which she fondly addresses as "Shi," inhabiting it out of the weapon to attack an enemy. Her primary ability is to detect anything that comes within the attack radius of her scythe. Trivia * Hīragi 「柊」 literally means "Holly". * Although Shinoa is from the Hīragi family, she is loyal to Guren Ichinose. * She can't cook.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 23, Page 7 Quotes * "Virginity is a 'bad thing' these days. Every day, we of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army encourages couples to come together. The world has already ended once. It was ravaged by an unknown virus. Monsters appeared suddenly and killed more people. Now, the human population has been reduced to a mere fraction of what it once was. Beyond those walls lie blasted wastelands and crumbling ruins overrun with monsters. This world of ours... no longer welcomes humanity. We of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army are bringing the remnants of humanity together to reproduce so that we can take over the world! Breed for us, civilians! Multiply! Make more babies for the sake of the Demon Army! Long live premarital and illicit relationships!!"--''Shinoa to Yū, Chapter 3, "The Demon in your Heart"'' * "It isn't actually a shrine. That's just what we call it. In the old days, an enormous tunnel system was built under Shibuya to control the river's floodwaters. Now, those tunnels are the army's training grounds. No, let me be truthful. This entire school is a training ground for the army. We keep demons in the basement. Any students who can tolerate the aura they emit without going mad are recruited. In other words, This 'school' is nothing more than one giant human experiment. Don't tell me you actually thought that a 'normal, peaceful school' could really exist in this insane age."--''Shinoa to Yū and Yoichi, Chapter 3, "The Demon in your Heart"'' * "Lemme see! Oh my! Is this what I think it is? It is! That legendary grade only achieved by the most special of students! Let's show it to everybody!"--''Shinoa about Yū's spellcraft exam score of zero, Chapter 6, "Black Asura"'' * "'Oh, Shinoa, you look so adorable in that uniform I could positively die! After all, I'm just a poor, inexperienced virgin.' Really? I understand."--''Shinoa to Yū as she imagines his thoughts, Chapter 8, "Mitsuba's Squad"'' * "You have nothing to worry about, Lieutenant Colonel! Since I'm an adult, I know ignoring the whiny yipping of the weak, talentless losers is only the mature thing to do."--''Shinoa to Guren about Mitsuba, Chapter 8, "Mitsuba's Squad"'' * "And so... the two clashed mightily at first. But as time passed they grew closer, until one day--"--''Shinoa teasing Mutsuba about falling in love with Yū, Chapter 9, First Extermination'' * "Excellent! Well then, let us be off on a fun-filled, vampire-slaughtering excursion!"--''Shinoa to her squad before their first operation, Chapter 9, First Extermination'' * "My, my! I knew Lieutenant Colonel Guren's protégé had to be powerful. But I hardly expected him to be this powerful."--''Shinoa about Yū, Chapter 9, FIrst Extermination'' * "Aha ha. I won't then. But first, why don't I execute everyone who laughed just now?"--''Shinoa about driving before beating up Yū and Kimizuki for making fun of her, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Well, with your gear, Yūichiro... If you learn to use a few curses, you should be able to fill in that gap a little. However, once you are on level footing with a vampire, then what? Myself, Mitsu, Yoichi... We're all stuck behind. We'll be killed. That is why all of us need teamwork. Today's encounter was an excellent lesson. We were even blessed to escape without casualties. And I am particularly happy that you, of all people, suggested a retreat. But most of all, I'm thankful that you saved my life. You are as protective of your friends as Lieutenant Colonel Guren thought."--''Shinoa to Yū after facing Crowley for the first time, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "I'm sure I needn't remind you after we faced that vampire noble in the streets not long ago. Even though you bear a weapon in the top rank of cursed gear, a rare 'Black Demon Series' sword, you could still be killed in the blink of an eye. You'll be useless on the front lines. Completely useless. As helpful as a turd lying forgotten on the ground."--''Shinoa to Yū in Shinjuku, Chapter 11, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "These are a temporary measure. Getting the fullest out of your cursed gear requires copious study and training. The drugs are meant to make up for that which even the most devoted training can't provide. But look at the world around us. We simply don't have time for that. War has already begun."--''Shinoa to Yū in Shinjuku, Chapter 11, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "Oh, don't worry. The Demon Army itself one hundred percent guarantees that these supplements are positively riddled with harmful side effects."--''Shinoa to Yū in Shinjuku, Chapter 11, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "'Mika.' 'Yū.' Those two... are family."--''Shinoa to herself after the battle in Shinjuku, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "I am a member of the Hīragi family... the leaders of this Demon Army. Am I still forbidden to pass?"--''Shinoa to guards in the JIDA's undergound Shinjuku barracks, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "I like how the word rolls off the tongue. Besides, I have little interest in the petty power struggles of the upper ranks. I lost my elder sister to that sort of thing, after all."--''Shinoa to gaurds on why she has the meager rank of sergeant, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "Yūichiro. Please wake up soon. Yūichiro...? Aha ha... Me? In love? Never. But... wake up soon, Yūichiro. Please."--''Shinoa to comatose Yū, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "I see, I see! I'd expect nothing less from a daughter of the prestigious Sangu family. Not just anybody can stand around like a useless lump and still get promoted!"--''Shinoa to Mitsu on her promotion, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "In fact, I'm almost certain the upper echelons have completely abandoned me. After all, it was my elder sister who betrayed the family and caused that big uproar a few years ago.... In fact, my sister was such an incredible genius that my father never even bothered to meet me at all. Of all the children sired by all those different women, my sister was considered the brightest candidate for heir. But now she's dead. And, luckily, I was considered unimportant enough to be discarded... We may only be a collection of half-siblings, but who wants to fight their own family for power? And besides, it would mean going up against that monster Kureto Hīragi."--''Shinoa to Mitsu on the Hīragi family, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "After all, ours is a broken world. Who are our allies and who is the enemy are as clear as mud."--''Shinoa to Mitsu, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "Aha ha! Don't be silly. My sister didn't care about the world. Deep down, all she wanted... was to love you. You couldn't be together, but she still wanted you. That was what led her down the road to possession. Yet, eight years ago, the world suddenly ended. Any adult who hadn't gotten the vaccine in time died. The Four Horsemen of John appeared out of nowhere and began killing those who survived. Vampires, fearing the loss of their food source, took control of as many cities as they could. In response to that, someone somewhere called it Armageddon. They said that divine wrath was unleashed on humanity for the sins of overpopulation and overindulgence. Everyone believes that now. If my sister hadn't completed the means of creating cursed gear by then... humanity might truly have gone extinct. Despite being just another girl in love, you could call her the savior of the world. But then she was killed. Killed, because she had been consumed by her research... and turned into a demon. And the hand that finally destroyed her... was that of her lover. You, Guren Ichinose. At least, that's the official story. Tell me, Lieutenant Colonel. Is my sister still with you... inside your sword? Does she still possess you?"--''Shinoa to Guren on Mahiru Hīragi, Chapter 18, "Possessed by Mahiru"'' * "We are Hīragis. A Hīragi is not raised knowing familial love... That said, watching a certain someone get so desperate to save someone he has no blood ties to makes me a little... curious. I can't help but wonder if I, too, should put a little more value into 'friendship' and 'camaraderie.' Was it my sister who ordered you to take advantage of Yū? Does she--No, let me rephrase. Does the demon she's become command you from inside your blade? What is your goal, anyway? I should warn you that if that goal is something that doesn't benefit Yū... If you don't mind, I'd be very appreciative if you would stop it."--''Shinoa to Guren, Chapter 18, "Possessed by Mahiru"'' * "Who knows? I certainly can't say. But just a few minutes ago, for the first time in my life, someone told me they needed me. I think I'd like to try living up to that."--''Shinoa to Guren when asked if she has a crush on Yū, Chapter 18, "Possessed by Mahiru"'' * "Very true. That is precisely why I've called this meeting. What I say may be shocking. You might want to stay seated for it. It is a very serious talk, you see. One about Mr. Perfect here, skilled at cooking, cleaning, and all things domestic. He even makes sure his uniform is neat every day. I am speaking, of course, about Shiho Kimizuki. He swings that way, you see."--''Shinoa to her squad, Chapter 23, "Ambition in the Demon Army"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad Category:Female Characters Category:Hīragi Family